


隔离感（序）

by wk_mapledust



Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust





	隔离感（序）

走进早已订好的房间，李艺彤披散着湿发正在看手机。鞠婧祎迅速关门转身上锁，像是偷情生怕被发现一般。

从某种意义上来说，她们倒真是在偷情。

“我没有谈恋爱。”

李艺彤这句话又在脑子里响起的同时，急促的脚步踩上地毯发出闷响，声音立刻被吸收，扑到李艺彤怀里，含住她的唇，饶有技巧地分开唇瓣，舌头随之而来。亲吻间隙听到她哑着声音喊自己的名字，鞠婧祎觉得似乎全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，只能更紧地抱住她，不断加深这个吻。

唇瓣摩擦，因为唾液的润滑又发出窸窸窣窣的声音，舌头发麻，但仍然缠在一起。齿间磕磕碰碰，口腔中逐渐升起铁锈的气息，舌头却仍然不愿意放开拥抱。

牛仔短裤的扣子被打开的声响骤然响起，但鞠婧祎没有心思顾及，只知道李艺彤在做些什么，可是……想接吻，先接吻比较重要。

李艺彤按住鞠婧祎的臀部，拖着她往床上移动，但因为刚开房不久不太熟悉房间布局的缘故，只走了两步，后腰就靠到了书桌上。

鞠婧祎轻抚李艺彤的头发，将耳边碎发拨到脑后，又托起李艺彤的下颌吻她。像是正在和这人打仗一般，又像是无尽缠绵，牙齿猛地咬一下唇，又用柔软、温热的舌头不断爱抚那一小块皮肤。鞠婧祎很快意识到了自己的疯狂，可她控制不住。

“刺拉——”鞠婧祎吻得热烈，分出注意力瞟了一眼，李艺彤的手指已经拉下她的淡蓝色牛仔裤拉链，正在自己的下身作祟。抬眼看那人，瞳孔中只有自己，全部都是自己。心头一动，她明确感觉到李艺彤透过眼神表达的欲望。鞠婧祎忍不住笑，又凑过去延长亲吻，放任她脱下自己的裤子，她掌心的温度立刻传到她的皮肤，熟悉的触感。

禁不住发出满足的叹息，鞠婧祎也很乐意满足她对自己身体的欲望。

“专心点。”

鞠婧祎确定在听到这句话之后，李艺彤勾了勾嘴角。

就像是整个人都被李艺彤包裹住一样，不断深吻不断纠缠，又因呼吸不畅脸色发红。身体软成一片，内裤的核心地区已经彻底被湿润。

“还没……洗澡，嗯……”

在李艺彤的手似乎要穿过下身最后一道防线时，鞠婧祎不得已结束了亲吻，然后耳垂又被含住了，她的舌尖舔到了耳朵。鞠婧祎全身酸软，从身体深处传来的麻痒感让她站立不住，双手只得紧紧拉住李艺彤的手臂。

“小鞠……鞠婧祎……”

李艺彤的呼吸声就在耳边响起，一声唤得比一声热烈，鞠婧祎不由自主地笑，她眼睛闭着，蜷曲的长发隐约遮住了她的脸颊。

李艺彤的手指已经摸到了她的下身，隔着内裤感受到了热烈的欲望。一手搂住她的腰，抱着她转过身，又双手把她抱了起来，让她坐到了书桌上。

像是预感到她要做什么，鞠婧祎咬着下唇，有些无措。

还没有洗澡……那里，没洗……

她觉得应该阻止李艺彤，但要这么做似乎也很难。

就在慌乱间，李艺彤已经脱下了她的内裤，随手挂在了旁边的椅背上，分开她的双腿，弯腰屈身，跪在了她双腿之间。

那抹黑色在腿间细细地移动，感觉到被亲吻的地方暴露在空气中的凉意。脚趾禁不住蜷曲起来，大脑意识还没跟上感觉，身体内就已经流出了浓烈的欲望，一小股液体离开她的身体，打湿了书桌。她的双颊更红了。

在理智终于追上来的时候，鞠婧祎在一瞬间产生了想要就地挖个坑把自己埋了的感觉。太羞耻了！

可是当她用手背捂着嘴，对上李艺彤晶亮的视线时，却又觉得，真好。

鞠婧祎很享受在李艺彤眼睛里看到她对自己的欲望。

李艺彤将鞠婧祎的双腿放到了自己肩上，亲吻她的大腿内侧，双手又开始揉捏她的屁股。李艺彤对她的腰臀的热情似乎从来就没有消退过。五指张开，稍稍用力，手指陷进柔软温暖的臀肉里。

将大腿两边的软肉都折磨得发红之后，李艺彤终于正视中间那处，迫切需要爱抚的器官。那里晶莹的液体闪到了李艺彤心底，她不自觉咽了咽口水，像亲吻那般，附了上去。舌头拨弄开敏感的软肉，慢慢探了进去。

“啊……啊！”

鞠婧祎猛然昂起头，呻吟出声，双手压在李艺彤脑袋后，手指陷进她的黑发里。

跟着鞠婧祎手的力量，李艺彤吞咽下液体，靠得更近，舌头在她的下身来回抚触，舔过她柔软的穴口，又含住她的阴蒂。又一波液体涌来，打湿了她的鼻尖和下巴。

鞠婧祎全身颤抖着，在心理层面的大幅加成下，迅速达到了高潮。可似乎还没有结束，李艺彤的舌头来回折磨她柔软的入口，舔过那些晶莹的液体，又含住那露出来的中心，舌头试探着向更深处移动。来自后脑勺的力量越来越大，李艺彤知道，她是开心的。于是干脆加快了舌头运动的速度，来回舔舐，时进时出，换着角度折磨那些细微的敏感点。

晶莹的水珠滴到了地上，渐渐被地毯吸收。

“夹住我的腰。”

李艺彤强忍住喘息，抱着鞠婧祎往床上移动。鞠婧祎像是仍在高潮中一般，紧闭着双眼，身体仍会痉挛，喘息依旧剧烈。她像是树獭一样紧紧缠在李艺彤身上。直到李艺彤把她放到床上，压在她身上时，她才慢慢睁开眼睛。

李艺彤笑着吻她，她抱着李艺彤的背回吻。双手从她的衣服下摆里伸进去，帮她脱掉宽松的衬衫，露出粉红色的内衣和柔软的小肚子。

这是她选的内衣。鞠婧祎心里非常受用，眼神都变得更加炽热诱人。

李艺彤解开了她衬衫的扣子，她亲吻她的胸口，吻过那颗痣，吻到乳罩边缘，内衣被迅速取下。鞠婧祎双手在李艺彤背后一动，铁扣碰撞发出轻响。李艺彤觉得胸前一松，下一刻鞠婧祎就亲了过来。

李艺彤忍不住地眨眼，剧烈的喘息间，眼眶里竟然憋出了些汗水。又湿又热，空气中还有甜腻的情欲气息，但她还是忍不住和鞠婧祎相拥。

唇舌与皮肤的友好交流带来的是滑腻的水渍和微凉的触感，如果是含住胸口的话，就要再加上欲望的升腾。李艺彤有些难忍地攀在鞠婧祎身上，因为身体颤抖，锁骨格外突出，与脖颈处共同构成了女性优美的弧线。

但这时候鞠婧祎是感觉不到的，她满脑子只剩下用自己的一切取悦李艺彤这个女人。将她的胸口吻成粉红色，在她的胸上留下痕迹，再用舌头不断抚弄乳尖，用舌尖来回碾压，但也不能太用力。

吻着吻着，李艺彤像是突然失力一般，将全身力量压在了她身上。鞠婧祎搂着她，一手扣住她的腰，一手按紧她的背，抬头去细细地亲吻她。舌尖相抵的同时，鞠婧祎抱着她翻了个身，压到了她身上。感觉到胸口的紧密相贴从身下人身体传来的炽热温度，鞠婧祎莫名开始颤抖。

冰凉的触感从肩头传来，李艺彤很快意识到鞠婧祎哭了。她急切地想要去看，但又被鞠婧祎扣住，无法挣脱。她更紧地抱住了她，脸颊蹭到了泪水，右手抚着她的黑发。

“鞠婧祎、鞠——婧祎，鞠——婧——祎”，青筋随着手指的动作凸起又沉下，她变着声调喊她的名字。

恍然间，鞠婧祎有种李艺彤长大了的感觉。曾经的她们还对着这事儿一脸无措，如今这人却已经游刃有余。

止住了哭泣，鞠婧祎撑起身体看她，李艺彤的手也滑到了她光裸的背上。她眼角还有泪痕，鼻尖也红红的，脸也红，像是整个人刚被烤熟。丝缕黑发慢慢飘下来，落到李艺彤脸上。

鞠婧祎闭上了眼睛。

李艺彤抬起下颌，勾勒出美好的弧线。

 

睡完午觉起来，李艺彤裸着身体躺在床上放空，鞠婧祎穿着浴袍坐在沙发上擦头发。

“下次见面要啥时候呀？四个月后？”

“是呀。”李艺彤侧过头看她。

鞠婧祎揉着凌乱的头发走到床边，低下头甩动头发，冰凉的水全落到了李艺彤脸上、颈间。

“别闹了，哎呀，小鞠！别——喂！”

李艺彤拉着被子逐渐坐了起来，鞠婧祎头靠到她肩上，不再闹腾，双手环住了她的腰。

“还是跟以前一样嘛。下戏之后我们开视频，有事没事微信联系我，相信我，四个月很快就过去了。之前你拍《跳高先生》的时候，不是很快就过去了嘛。”

可你拍戏是，拍一部就多几个闺蜜。唉算了。鞠婧祎瘪了瘪嘴，懒得反驳她。

严格来说她已经和男演员泾渭分明了，反倒是自己，总免不了炒作的。虽然下戏之后不管男的女的她都不怎么联系的。

“你怎么不说话？”

“累，安静让我抱会儿。”

“噢。”美女投怀送抱，李艺彤当然是却之不恭了。不过想想确实没啥需要多说的，昨晚她们视频聊天就聊了一个多小时呢。

 

李艺彤走出酒店的时候天甚至还没完全黑下来，换了一身白色的体恤，牛仔裤，头发扎起低马尾，戴着白色的口罩。她没化妆，背着一个书包，宛如附近的大学生。从电梯直接坐到地下二层的车库，来回绕了好几圈，从旁边商圈的出口走到1楼。

招来出租车回剧组的酒店，一边看了看公司发来的信息和网络上关于她的最新的消息。

她快要下定决心了。她没跟任何人说。

 

李艺彤走之后，鞠婧祎躺在床上她的位置开始放空。

身体和心理终于得到满足，这大概是最近最好的消息了。

明天中午的飞机回上海，接下来还要为《惜云传》宣传去北京，又要配合男主角，真的烦人。

侧过身体，她仿佛闻到了李艺彤的气味。

打开手机，输入这个自热搜事件之后就看得少了的名字。

点开最新的直播CUT片段，让手机自动播放。

“我昨天晚上觉得有点困，10点半我就上床睡觉了。可能因为时间太早不太习惯，我就在脑子里开始想我和我喜欢的角色异地恋的事情，越想越烦躁，甚至想到我和他因为异地恋吵架，然后就彼此不信任，然后就突然冷落了下来这件事情……”

鞠婧祎掐住枕头拱起的布料，一扯一扯，李艺彤的声音串着电流显得有些不真实。


End file.
